The present invention relates to a device and method for processing broadcast program related information. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of creating, utilizing, and relating to broadcast-program-related-information linked with broadcast programs.
There are AV (Audio-Visual) apparatuses which video-record (sound-record) television or radio programs broadcast with terresterail waves or through a satellite on the hard disk within a PC (Personal Computer) or within a set-top box and reproduce these programs for watching and hearing them. It has been generally performed to link the PC or the set-top box to the Internet.
Moreover, there is a method for presenting the information related with a program to a user, in cooperation with the corresponding program and the method for presenting the information related with a program stored in a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) to a user, in cooperation with the corresponding program. The former method is disclosed in the JP-A No. 69317/1999. The latter method is disclosed in the JP-A No. 136312/1998. These methods each relate to the service of showing information related to a program in watching to a user, in cooperation with the corresponding program.
Various types of information are issued from Web pages through the Internet. The Internet is being used for inter-user communications including a BBS (Bulletin Board System), chat such as IRC [Internet Relay Chat (RFC 1459, 2812)], e-mail and a mailing list.
Some pieces of information, which are exchanged over the Internet acting as a medium, are related to television and radio programs. By referring to the related information, a user may watch a program being broadcast or a video-recorded program or may reserve (or preset) video-recording.
The above-mentioned conventional program related information is merely shown in linkage with the program. Using the information regarding a television or radio program supplied through a Web page, mail, BBS, or chat over the Internet, a user has to manually watch and record the program indicated by the supplied information.
Moreover, the creator of a Web page, mail, BBS, chat, or the like has to bury program information in the Web page, mail, BBS, chat, or the like by referring to a program for watching and a program guide such as an EPG (Electric Program Guide).
The TV or radio broadcast station often broadcasts television or radio programs at different hours. In such a case, the program guides for areas have to be respectively prepared to provide the program related information.
When an already broadcast program is not video-recorded, it is impossible to watch and hear it. Although the program may be re-broadcast at a later time, the schedule has to be confirmed by consulting the program guide.
Video and sound recording of television and radio programs are permitted only for personal uses. Hence, even if issuing information regarding television and radio programs through the Internet is tried, the copyright law inhibits persons from sending the audio and video of broadcast programs.
Therefore, the intention of an information sender has to be expressed using only information regarding texts except copyrighted materials possessed by a broadcast station. The intention of the information sender cannot be accurately shown using only such information.